Family
by kagayaspirits
Summary: The tale about a lonely Asian girl.


My second Vietnam-centric fic. I personally like the first one more than this one though, but it was worth a try. Ater all, I know crap about the Soviet Union (I lied, but I forgot about everything I studied in History class, so it's basically the same) and I'm rather clueless about Russia and the Baltic countries' personalities, so I didn't dare inventing more. But I think I created something odd again. :D  
As long as FF doesn't shun me! Enjoy!

*************************************************************************

To think, there can be something called 'family' between us…

*******

There's no such thing as family, she thought  
For a mere little girl in the far Eastern world, who could she rely on?  
In the North and in the South were people trying to get their filthy hands on her  
She was weak  
She had nothing but her land  
She had no one but her people  
She had no family to depend on.  
Therefore, she needed no one but herself, her people, her power.  
Therefore, she didn't need such a thing called 'family'.  
Therefore, she became the lady of victory.

She always, always, always won  
Protecting her people from the vicious claws of China  
Conquering the land in the South and dipping her feet into the sea.  
She always, always won those wars  
The men of Asia were no match for her, a meek girl with a flute  
She was the lady of victory.  
That is, until that guy from the West came.

*******

He knocked on her door one morning with a bouquet of roses in hand  
He was blond and white-skinned  
He was smiling gorgeously  
He asked: "Will you become mine?"  
She simply kicked him out, laughing "No thanks!"  
She looked at his funny face and his retreating back, thinking  
"Just like the others!"

She was right, he was just like the others  
He brought his men on ships from the far land of the West over her house  
Knocking down the door with cannonballs and guns and man force  
"Will you become mine now?", he asked from the front line of the army  
She looked at him while drinking down her last of tea  
"No thanks!"  
She looked at his dumbfounded face, thinking  
"Just like the others!"

Ahh, this time, she was wrong.  
One blink of the eye and he already pinned her down on the mattress while his men shot at the innocent people on the streets. He asked with that melodiously dangerous voice of his  
"Surrender now?"  
"No!"  
"Tch, too bad…"  
And her people fell.

On the street there were corpses and damaged houses  
There were the cries of wives and children  
There were the screams of men being tortured  
There were the tears flowing with shedding blood  
There were the king giving up his throne and making himself a string puppet, controlled by strangers from the West.  
She looked at it all from the tallest tower of the castle  
"What do you say now, pretty lady?"  
She turned around to that man who killed her people, the ones she loved  
She stared into his eyes with soulless orbs of blackness  
Without a word.  
He looked at her, surprised, then he sighed.  
"I'll let you think for a while, beautiful."  
Once the door had slammed behind her back,  
She turned to look at her people again  
With a single drop of tear.

*******

It was a quiet, moonless night when he came to her tower.  
A lone knight in dirty armor sent a whisper into the wind  
"Join me."  
She woke up from her sad slumber and ran to the window, looking down at her savior  
He didn't have a reined white horse with him, but he had rusty tanks for her to borrow.  
He didn't have a bouquet of rose with him, but he had reliable shoulders and arms for her to lean on.  
He didn't have flirtatious lines, but he had the most sincere of smile.  
He didn't have money, didn't have beautiful clothes, didn't have anything for a pretty lady, but he had the promise of freedom.  
So she jumped from the widely opened window, into his waiting arms.  
"I'll join you."  
It was the first time that she knew the meaning of having a family.

Her savior, the savior of everyone, was like a father who gave her all the support she needed in good and bad times.  
His sisters and friends were like the siblings she never imagined she would have.  
Even her Northern neighbour, who used to fight with her all the time, kindly pull out his hand for her  
She shook it with a smile.  
Their family wasn't complete  
They were all having their own hard times, with different difficulties and their own people to take care of.  
They were all shunned by others, the Materialists of the world  
They were poor and weak and fragile  
But they were there for each other  
They had no modern guns, no modern ships, they only had rusty tanks and old weapons.  
They had no unlimited food supply for the soldiers on battlefield, but they had their heart and their belief in freedom and happiness.  
They had nothing, but they also had everything.  
They could kick butts.  
She knew that she could also kick butts  
Which she did  
She kicked that flashy guy from the West home.  
She was shattered, was stabbed, was shot at, was stomped on, was cut into pieces.  
But she won, she finally won.

She built up her house again with her ever-loving people while smiling at her brothers and sisters in the North.

*******

The world didn't like it that she became a Socialist so easily  
A certain brat across the ocean didn't  
So he sent a flag to her house  
"Be mine!"  
Of course, that arrogant brat was just like the others.  
He was kicked home too.

She simply didn't know who she was dealing with  
For an insolent brat like America, if he couldn't have her, he would make sure she'd never survive.  
He forbade others to befriend with her  
He encouraged people to fight her  
He trapped her in her own house.  
He thought he'd won.  
Because he didn't count on one thing:  
She had her family.  
He could stop the world, but he couldn't stop her foster father, her brothers and sisters  
He could hate her, could shun her, could abandon her, but he couldn't have her family do the same.  
So, even though in the middle of crisis and poverty and epidemic, she still survived  
For there was her family.

*******

Countries aren't suppose to have a family  
They aren't supposed to feel the warmth in their chest  
They aren't supposed to love, to be loved.  
That's what she's always thought.  
Still, when she waves at them, she thought.  
It will be nice if it goes on like this just for a little while.

*******

It didn't take a genius to realize what was going on  
Her savior fell apart, his family broke into pieces as he declared the end of the Soviet Union  
Her kind neighbour in the North, who understood that she no longer had her family to help her, started his revenge on the wars of the past.  
A Socialist of Asia was busy with his own nuclear power war.  
The other Socialist in American was so far, far away.

Suddenly, she was all alone.  
No more families to support her  
No more kind smiles and extending hands and warm hugs  
No more whisper of forever in her ears  
She was all by herself  
With only her people and herself to rely on  
She was back to the young girl of the South, the lonely girl who had no one.  
She was on her own.

Just like the old days, she thought.  
But once in a while, she could hear someone saying her name in the wind.  
That serene, beautiful voice blending in the Northern wind.  
And she would weep  
For the family she once had.

*******

Should a country have a family?  
Should a country know how to love, to care, to feel?  
Should a country, despite being a country…

*******

Sometimes, she would read the news about the nuclear-power weapon of North Korea  
Sometimes, she would have a meeting with Cuba and hang out with him for a bit while trying to smile  
Sometimes, she would have a fight with China and end up slapping him hard  
Sometimes, she would listen to the Slovakian folk music and sway to the music beat.  
Sometimes, she would send her words into the wind  
Wishing them, her lost family, happiness.


End file.
